star_wars_dark_timesfandomcom-20200215-history
Uoridann
Species: Kubaz Age: 27 Homeworld: Kubindi Specialty: Legitimate businessman Rank: Captain (self-styled) Current Position: Prisoner of the Spacer Authority; co-owner of the Calcifier, with TH-374 Outfit and Gear: Usually wears a voluminous, inconspicuous brown robe, with some form of lightweight armour underneath. His weapons of choice are an E-5C heavy blaster rifle and a Model 434 "DeathHammer" heavy blaster pistol, although he has been known to use an E-5S sniper blaster rifle when the mission warrants. He also carries an eclectic variety of smaller tools of the trade under his voluminous cloak, usually including at least one holdout blaster, a vibroknife or two, a shock baton, an assortment of lethal and nonlethal grenades, stun cuffs, a grappling spike launcher, a rebreather, electrobinoculars, and a long-range comlink. Captain of the Calcifier, a heavily-modified Sheathipede-class transport shuttle. Modifications include the replacement of the original claw landing gear with more stable landing appendages capable of settling on rougher surfaces; upgraded armour plating, shields, engines, and power plant; upgraded port and starboard twin laser cannons; the replacement of the dorsal laser cannon with an ion cannon; the addition of a small ordnance bay on the ship's ventral body; and the addition of a chin-mounted, retractable, articulating rapid-firing blaster cannon. Early life Uoridann was born on the Kubaz homeworld of Kubindi to a family of insecticulture farmers, and had a relatively normal, happy childhood. Near the end of his adolescence, the extreme normalcy and happiness of his life fed his natural adolescent tendency to do dumb shit, so when an unlicensed merchant freighter stopped at his hive to trade, Uoridann stole some of his family's insecticulture stock to purchase a one-way ride offworld. Onboard the freighter Uoridann showed a knack for starship maintenance and repairs, finding it similar to insecticulture but much more straightforward; machines behaved much more predictably and reliably than insects. In fact, when the freighter first emerged from hyperspace after leaving Kubindi, it was in better shape than it had been in months. When the freighter landed at the next starport to refuel, the captain offered Uoridann a permanent position on the freighter's small crew; apparently the ship's previous mechanic had lost his life in an altercation with a gang the captain referred to as "Judicials". Uoridann, not having anywhere else to go nor any idea how else to make a living in the galaxy, accepted. Uoridann travelled with the freighter's crew for a number of years, becoming a skilled mechanic and half-decent gunslinger, as the crew's clients and suppliers were rarely wholly cooperative. The gig all came crashing down in 22 BBY, during a routine duty-free cargo delivery to a client on Myto Prime. The initiation of open warfare between the Galactic Republic and the new Confederacy sparked a battle over the planet's orbit between pro-Republic and pro-Separatist elements within the planet's defence force. The freighter was caught in the crossfire, and only Uoridann managed to make it to the escape pod before the ship was annihilated. Although the Separatists had won the battle and claimed control of Myto Prime, the planet's civil administration was in disarray, and many Republic sympathizers and opportunistic informants looking for payout from Clone Intelligence hid among the planet's populace. Uoridann served the new Separatist administration as a spy, using his criminal experience and intimidating-yet-unobtrusive appearance to root out anti-Separatist elements in exchange for solid, reliable pay. Solid, reliable pay until the Separatist Council was executed for treason and warships from the newly-declared Galactic Empire came in to secure the planet's allegiance, that is. As Imperial forces began their landing operations, Uoridann booked it to the hangers. The hangers were mostly empty, as all the Vulture droids had been deployed and almost-entirely destroyed, but there was one Sheathipede-class transport shuttle, and an armed variant of it too. Uoridann wasn't the only one with the bright idea to escape; TH-374, one of the governor's T-series tactical droids, had analytically deduced the battle was lost, and that retreating to fight again another day was the most tactically-sound option. As the Sheathipede had more than enough space to carry them both, and was designed for two crew members to operate anyway, Uoridann and "Theta", as TH-374 was generally known, joined forces to narrowly escape through the Imperial armada in orbit. As TH-374's programming was not designed with the potentiality that the Confederacy might be defeated in mind, he found himself somewhat lost and aimless, but he also felt a thrill using his advanced processors to calculate the most survivable route for the small transport through the overwhelmingly-powerful Imperial blockade, and perhaps some enjoyment from sticking one to the Confederacy's destroyers. Uoridann and TH-374 became a crew, with their Sheathipede, christened the Calcifier by Uoridann after TH-374 rambled the word "calcification" off as part of a vocabulator test after a reboot, as their ship. With his knowledge of starship mechanics, Uoridann tinkered with and upgraded the Calcifier with the money the two got from running odd jobs for local low-lifes, and some choice salvage they picked up from old space battlegrounds. The first thing to go was the Calcifier's original claw landing gear, replaced with a set of more stable landing appendages capable of settling on rougher surfaces. The ship's armour plating, shields, engines, and power plant were each over several months slowly upgraded, giving the ship the durability and manoeuvrability to survive the occasional unfriendly encounter. To do more than merely survive space skirmishes, Uoridann also upgraded the port and starboard twin laser cannons to generate more powerful bolts, replaced the dorsal laser cannon with an ion cannon, and added a small ordnance bay to the ship's ventral body. A chin-mounted, retractable, articulating rapid-firing blaster cannon completed the Calcifier's new armament, to enable the ship to better engage soft targets at close range. Uoridann's skills at fieldwork and contacts in the sector's underworld, combined with TH-374's tactical acumen and surprisingly adept piloting ability, made for an interesting, but undeniably effective, small-time criminal crew. Whether apprehending fugitives from justice or injustice, terminating unwanted individuals with extreme prejudice, acquiring and transporting rare and exotic goods, or infiltrating a hideout and extracting sensitive datapads from it, Uoridann and TH-374 did it all, for the right price. Since the beginning of his current set of misadventures CONSTRUCTION. Category:Character Category:Reboot Category:Scum